A Very Revealing Day
by articcat621
Summary: On a hot July day, Ron stumbles upon something he never thought he'd see.


A/N: This little piece of smutty fluff was written for the Harry/Ron Holidays Summer of Love Fest. The prompt was "One walks into the other wanking in the changing rooms after going for a swim." It contains Harry and Ron smut, so if this isn't your cuppa, then be on your merry way :) If it is, then I hope you enjoy!

Betas: I'd like to thank both Krissy and krazyredhead0317 for being my fabulous betas.

Warnings: Sexual Content, Voyeurism, Wanking, Alternate Universe, Slash.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

**A Very Revealing Day**

It was a hot July day at the Burrow. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had all decided that the best way to beat the heat would to be to take a dip in the pond. Ginny and Hermione had gone ahead of the boys. It had been a bit tense since Ron and Hermione had broken up a few days earlier. The two of them had started dating after their heated kiss during the war, but things hadn't worked out. Ron couldn't figure out why, but he just didn't feel any passion towards her. He loved her, but it was more of a brotherly love. They ended things, but were still on speaking terms.

But Ron just couldn't figure out why he wasn't sexually attracted to her. She was beautiful, but she just didn't do it for him.

Letting out a sigh, he pulled on his swim trunks. Walking out of the bathroom, he saw Harry was sitting on the bed. He stared blankly at Ron for a moment before shaking his head.

"You okay, mate? Ron asked.

Harry nodded, his face turning red. "Yeah, I'm fine. You go ahead, er, I'll be along in a minute."

Ron shrugged. "All right. I'll meet you outside."

Leaving Harry inside, Ron headed out to the pond. It was hot and by the time he got there, he was sweating uncomfortably.

"Took you long enough!" Ginny shouted from the water. She laughed as Ron's face turned red.

He didn't respond. Instead, he jumped into the water. Immediately, the cool water gave relief to the heat he had been feeling. He kicked his way up, sputtering once he broke the surface.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as Ron pushed his hair out of his face.

Ron shrugged. "He said he'd be a second."

Ginny smiled knowingly. "Why don't you go check on him?" she suggested. She and Hermione both giggled.

"Check on him?" Ron repeated. "But he'll be along."

Ginny shook her head at her brother's slowness. While he was confused about why it didn't work out with Hermione, both she and Hermione realized that he was attracted to Harry and vice versa. Harry was just too shy to admit it and Ron was blind to it. Ginny was determined to push them together. They deserved to be happy, especially after everything that had happened.

"Go see what's taking him so long," Ginny insisted. "It'll only take you a second."

Ron grumbled as he swam towards the shore. He pulled himself out of the water and toweled himself dry. Walking back to the Burrow, he wondered why Ginny was being so pushy. Harry was a grown man; he could take care of himself.

Entering the Burrow and claiming the stairs, Ron was lost in his thoughts. It was pretty hot out and he couldn't wait to go back to swim in the pond.

Pushing open his bedroom door, Ron stepped inside. He lets out a small squeak, his eyes going wide at the sight in front of him.

Harry was lying on Ron's bed, completely naked. His body glistened with sweat as his hand firmly worked up and down his large, purplish erection. He moaned something incoherent.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, unable to keep quiet.

"Ron!" Harry moaned at the same time, not actually realising that Ron was in the room. He came, his seed spilling all over his chest. He sat up, a pleased expression on his face. Looking around, he froze when he saw Ron in the doorway. "Ron?"

"Why are you having a bit of a diddly doo in my bed?" Ron demanded. "And why did you moan my name?"

Harry turned bright red. "Isn't it obvious, Ron?"

He shook his head. "Not to me, it isn't. Now explain."

Harry stood up, his naked bits there for a full show. He walked over to Ron, and before the redhead could protest, Harry kissed him.

Ron just stood there, too shocked to do anything. Harry gently nipped his lower lip, causing Ron to gasp. Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Ron's mouth. Eventually, Ron relaxed into the kiss and started to enjoy it. He let out a small moan.

Ron wrapped his arms around Harry, gripping him tightly as he pressed his body against Harry's. The kiss was intoxicating, leaving them both wanting more.

Eventually, they broke apart panting. Ron looked at Harry warily. "So," he said, laughing nervously.

Harry reached up, scratching the back of his hair. "So," he said, copying Ron. "I'm in love with you."

Ron blinked. "You're in love with me?" he repeated.

Harry nodded. "I know it's weird because you're my best mate, but I love you."

"But why?"

"There are a few reasons. You make me laugh all the time. You have the sexiest body I've ever laid eyes on. And you can be really sweet when you want to be."

Ron bit his lip. "I don't really know what to say. This is a little overwhelming to be honest. But…"

"But what?" Harry pressed, an excited look on his face. "Ron?"

"Well, I don't know if I'm into blokes or not, so don't expect me to confess my undying love for you."

"Okay," Harry said with a nod. "Seems reasonable."

Ron took a deep breath. "But I did enjoy kissing you, Harry, and I think I'd like to do it again."

Harry grinned, looking like Christmas had come early. He attacked Ron, his lips kissing every inch of skin he could get. Eventually, he found Ron's lips, where he nipped and teased him, wanting to hear Ron moan once more.

He did, causing Harry to growl with lust. Harry tangled his hands in Ron's hair, tugging them slightly in order to tilt Ron's head to allow him better access. He slipped his tongue into Ron's mouth, kissing him as fiercely as he could.

Eventually, the two of them broke apart.

"That was… Nice," Ron said, grinning. "That was really nice."

"I'm glad you liked it," Harry said with a smirk.

"Way better than any of the kisses I ever shared with Hermione," Ron said honestly. "Do you think I didn't work out with her because I was meant for someone else?"

Harry looked at him carefully. "I like to think so, but I don't know, Ron."

"Well, I'd like to give this a go," he said, motioning between the two of them. "If that's all right."

"That's more than all right," Harry responded. "But I think we should go swimming, or else they might send in a search party."

Ron laughed. "You should put on some pants, Harry. I don't think anyone else wants to see your dangling bits."

Harry laughed as he reached for his swim trunks. He put them on, before turning to Ron. He took Ron's hand and led him to the door.

"Come on, let's go swimming."

Ron grinned. "All right."

What had started as a boring day turned out to be quite an exciting and revealing day indeed.


End file.
